La muerte de Max
by marina92
Summary: ¿ como murió Max ? ¿ y que paso en la cocina de la casa de los Penhallow entre Isabelle y Sebastian? Es un sebastian / Isabelle. One- shoot. Contiene spoilers de ciudad de cristal. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.


Sebastián se fijo como Isabelle subía las escaleras de la casa de los Penhallow, para ir a buscar su estela y las armas para enfrentarse a los demonios. Cuando ella desapareció de su vista empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras pensaba que esa estúpida jamás se imaginaria que había sido él quien había desactivado las protecciones de Alicante.

Se abrió una puerta y Sebastián vio como Max entraba en la cocina. Le siguió, ya que, debía matarle porque mientras él estaba bajando de las torres, había fijado un momento la mirada en lugar donde había residido los últimos días y entre parpado y parpado vio el reflejo de unas gafas, mirándole desde uno de los ventanales de la casa. Le reconoció. Eran las gafas del niño; debía matarlo antes de que dijera algo del tema.

Entro a la cocina sigilosamente. El pequeño estaba de espaldas a él bebiendo agua de un vaso. Se acerco a él sin hacer ruido, después de coger un cuchillo de una de las encimeras de la cocina. Se coloco detrás de él y Max vio su sombra de reojo y se giro hacia Sebastián mientras daba un respingo. Sebastián escondió el cuchillo con una mano detrás de su espalda.

Sebastián me has asustado-dijo el niño mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

Max aún no había visto el cuchillo que llevaba Sebastián en la mano. Que niño más tonto y ciego, mira que no darse cuenta de que pronto moriría. Un buen nefilim se daría cuenta.

¡Oh! Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa falsamente cortes.

No pasa nada.

Max iba a salir de la cocina y en el momento en que el niño se giro para salir, dándole la espalda a Sebastián, el aprovecho para sacar el cuchillo. Tenía intención de apuñalarlo, por la espalda, en ese preciso instante, pero, Max vio el reflejo del metal del utensilio y se giro para defenderse del ataque. No llego a tiempo, ya que, en el mismo momento que se giraba, Sebastián que era muy rápido, le clavaba el arma en el pecho. Max cayó al suelo con el cuchillo clavado y mirando a Sebastián con profundo odio, el cual también miraba el niño, sin abismo de pena y remordimiento en su mirada.

Eres tu el que ha desactivado las torres del demonio ¿verdad? Eres un maldito traidor- farfullo el niño con el último aliento de vida que le quedaba.

Así es – le contesto Sebastián, aun sabiendo que él ya estaba muerto y no podía escucharlo- por eso te he matado, para que no pudieras irte de la lengua y delatarme- siguió diciéndole mientras le sacaba el cuchillo del pecho.

Sebastián escucho los pasos de Isabelle bajando las escaleras. Escucho como al bajar el último rellano ella los llamaba. Le tocaba el turno a ella. No iba a matarla como al niño, solo dejarla inconsciente, ya que de todos los Lightwood y de los Penhallow ella era la que más se parecía a él y le caía bien, pero, primero, antes de noquearla, jugaría un rato con ella. Le apetecía tenerla, pero solo un rato, ya que casi no le quedaba tiempo.

Isabelle estamos aquí, en la cocina- contesto Sebastián con su típica voz seductora.

Los tacones de Isabelle resonaron al duro suelo mientras andaba hacia la cocina. La puerta se abrió y ella entro a la sala.

Sebastián-dijo ella que aun no había visto el cuerpo de Max tirado al suelo, detrás de la mesa- ¿dónde está mi hermano?

Me acerque a ella rápidamente, a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, incluso para un nefilim. La cogí del cuello y la tire a la mesa de la cocina con fuerza. Ella cayó con un golpe sonoro y velozmente me puse encima de ella, con su cuerpo debajo del mío y le cogí las muñecas con mis manos, así bloqueándola.

Sebastián la beso, poniendo su boca duramente sobre la suya y ella, primero, no quiso corresponderle el beso, pero, pasados unos instantes, le correspondió y entrelazo su lengua con la Sebastián, en una de pelea de lenguas. Isabelle empezó a gemir. La beso durante unos instantes más y luego Sebastián separo los labios de ella. Se la quedo mirando.

¿quieres saber dónde está tu hermano perra?-dijo mientras ella forcejaba para librarse de él- está aquí.

La cogió del cuello con rudeza, la levanto de la mesa y la encaro en dirección al cuerpo de Max. Ella al verlo iba a chillar pero no lo hizo. Sebastián se rio y la volvió a lanzar a la mesa. Se puso encima de ella y la volvió a bloquear con su propio cuerpo.

Aquí está tu hermanito querida Isabelle. Muerto.- le dijo Sebastián riéndose.

Maldito cabrón- dijo ella forcejando con él, intentando zafarse de sus fuertes brazos- Era un ni…- Sebastián la beso para que se callara.

Cállate perra- le dijo él al separar los labios de ella- No quiero escuchar tu voz. Deberías estarme agradecida. No voy a matarte como a tu hermano, pero solo, porque de todos los Lightwood, eres la que me cae mejor, la que más se parece a mí.

Ella logro escapar de los brazos de Sebastián y le pego una cachetada con tanta fuerza que a él se le giro la cara.

Eso por matar a mi hermano asqueroso- le grito ella después.

Sebastián, que ya se había recuperado del golpe, la enrosco entre sus brazos rápidamente, aprovechando que ella se había distraído. Solo le basto una milésima de segundo para hacerlo. La estampo contra la pared y la volvió a besar.

Anda Isabelle se buena y déjate llevar, sé que me deseas.

Sin esperar una respuesta Sebastián empezó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que Isabelle gimiera de puro placer. El dejo de besarla.

Ves como te gusta perra- le susurro a la oreja antes de darle un mordisquito, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera.

El al ver la reacción de la chica siguió besándola en el cuello haciendo también que con un movimiento de caderas sus sexos rozaran todo el rato. Estuvo un rato besándola hasta que se arto y le quito el vestido que llevaba puesto, dejándola solamente con ropa interior. Ella hizo lo mismo y se deshizo de la camisa de Sebastián y aprovecho para acariciarle su fornido torso con las manos.

Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos y él la beso de nuevo. Siguió besándola en el cuello mientras ella le cogía el pelo y se lo acariciaba. Sebastián le quito el sujetador con destreza. Mientras le seguía besando el cuello empezó a acariciarle los pechos. Isabelle gemió y arqueo la espalda por el placer. Sebastián dejo de besarla sonriendo. Le cogió un pezón con la boca, mientras le acariciaba con una mano el otro pecho, y empezó a succionarlo. Estuvo así unos minutos y luego la mano que tenia libre bajo por el vientre de ella, la introdujo dentro de sus bragas y entro un dedo en su húmedo sexo. Empezo a acariciarle el clítoris en círculos, mientras Isabelle se estremecía y gemía de placer.

Vamos Isabelle córrete para mí- le dijo él cuando llevaba unos minutos acariciándola.

Ella se corrió solo de escucharlo. Cuando se recupero de su orgasmo, beso a Sebastián mientras sus manos estaban desabotonando los jeans del chico, para después quitárselos.

Dejo de besarlo, se arrodillo delante de él y le quito los bóxers, dejando al aire libre su sexo. La tenía muy grande. Empezó a lamer su sexo como si fuera un helado, mientras que con una mano se lo acariciaba. Después de eso empezó a chupársela y Sebastián empezó a gemir y retorcerse sin control.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que él se corrió dentro de boca. Después de el orgasmo del chico. Isabelle se levanto del suelo y se tumbo en la mesa de la cocina con las piernas abiertas para que la penetrara con su enorme miembro erecto.

El se puso encima de ella y empezó a besarla. Sus lenguas empezaron un juego entre ellas para ver quien conseguía el control. Seguían besándose cuando el muchacho empezó a penetrarla, entrando y saliendo, moviendo sus caderas.

Estuvieron haciéndolo en varias posiciones, jadeando y gritando de placer, hasta que ambos a la vez tuvieron el orgasmo, mientras gritaban sus nombres.

Después de hacerlo, él le acaricio el pelo con la mano mientras con la otra cogía un martillo y le daba con él en la cabeza. Isabelle cayó desplomada en sus brazos.

Lo siento muchacha- dijo a una inconsciente Isabelle mientras la dejaba encima de la mesa- tenía que hacerlo- continuo mientras cogía su ropa y la vestía- tengo que irme ahora, pero me ha encantado follar contigo.

La termino de vestir y el salió de la casa de los Penhallow en busca de su padre.


End file.
